A Poem?
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: Oneshot this is a brotherly sisterly story which includes kari and tai only.its a bit humourous but plzzzz RR!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Heya guys! sorry i aint been writing for a loonnnngggg time. just that i havent had time 'n' i'v been ever so busy. trust me plus i went to pakistan for 2 months for summer holidays so thats another reason for you know, not nwriting fics. i know you must be wonderin or gettin tired wiv me goin on 'n' on so..._**

**_...let the story BEGIN!_(lol)**

**_p.s the poems are made by me and not copied and then pasted like what otha fanfic writers! (no-offence to those who do that) thats why my poems sound so ... terrible or something like that if you get the point nah im jokin they can't be that bad, i mean i'v been writing poems every now and then(once or twice in 5 months or so lol) for about 3-4 years. so all of you, please try and be kind all the way or don't read the poems_**

**A Poem?**

"Hey Kari! What you doin' sis?" asked a certain bushy brown haired boy with lovely brown eyes **(_A/N: like mine! lol_)**.

"Nothing much just writing a poem," Kari replied with the loving smile she always gave everyone. "Why do you ask?"

"Just. I was getting bored so i decided to see what my lil' sis' was doing," Tai smiled.

"Ok. Why don't you write with me?" Kari asked.

"ME?!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. All you need to do is write down what you feel or what you think about or anything you want. It dosen't have to rhyme you know. But if you want it to rhyme then feel free to do so," Kari smiled.

"I don't know Kari. I'm not that type who goes and writes poems. That isn't me," Tai explained.

"Aww! please oh please please please?" Kari half asked half pleaded.

"Fine," Tai gave up. "But i don't even know what do write."

"Ok, how about i read you one i've wrote about flowers and then maybe you could write one about football?" Taichi nodded in agreein to her.

"Ok! Great! ahem ...

**Flowers**

Roses are red, violets are blue,

Sunflowers are yellow, not to forget daisies too!

Flowers smell nice, they tickle your nose,

When you close your eyes, you might dream of rose.

They are all beautiful, and also unique,

When you want to pick flowers, it won't take you a week.

So think about flowers, and how lovely they smell.

When you give them to you loved ones,

They'll be happy, you can tell!

So what do you think?" Kari asked after she read the poem to her brother. Tai was lost for words, his sister was a pretty good writer and he was proud of her for that.**(A/N: yeah right! what ever im not that good! i just have to do it people so i could make this fic, you know...oh forget it. back to the story)**

"Brilliant sis'! im proud of ya!" He smiled. Kari blushed, smiled and said thanks to her brother.

"Now you write a poem oni-chan!"

"Ok, i'll try to be as good as you," Taichi smiled and started writing. It took him ten minutes with all the rubbing out and thinking, trying to make the poem good. "Finished!" He smiled and was proud of himself like he just scored a goal in football. Hikari looked up from writing another poem to see her brother had finished writing his poem. She smiled at him and listened to what he said.

"Hikari listen to my poem and tell me how it is ...

**Football**

Football is my hobby, i think about it all day,

And whenever i think about it, i really wanna play.

When i play football, i play with my mates,

And when i score a goal, i think it is great!

A goalie defends the net, a defender defends the goalie,

A midfielder passes it to a striker, and the striker gets all the gloarie!

Football is my hobby, i think about it all day,

It makes everyone fit and healthy, so everyone lets go and play!

So, what do you think?" Tai asked. Hikari started clapping and cheering him.

"That was great! see, it's not that bad is it? do you want to listen to another poem and than do what ever you want?" Kari asked

"Sure, why not?". Hikari smiled and than started reading her poem.

**"Poems**

Poems are like stories, but they also mostly rhyme,

Lots of people write stories, which is not really a crime.

Poems are really fun, they are fun to read or write,

And when i write poems, i write them all night!

Poems include love, poems include food,

Poems include lots of things, it gets people in a good mood.

So everyon write poems, ok maybe some people don't,

Some people write poems, but i would never.

I won't.**"**

**_T H E E N D_**

**_A/N: so what do you think guys. please review! it would be an honour to read what people have to say!!! well thanks for reading, i have got to go, my nan is shouting at me and telling me to go to sleep. goodnight! _**

**_cyazall xx_**

**_p.s. this story was dedicated to my big brother(even though he does not read fanfiction, lol)_**


	2. authors note

**_A/N: heya people. you know on my first chappie on my last poem i wrote? i got it abit wrong, the second last line was supposed to say _**

"some people stop writing poems"

**_the underlined bit shows ya that that was supposed to be written, not some people write poem._**

**_SOWEE!! that wont happen again (hopefully) cya!_**


End file.
